


I Swear My Life to You

by sensualstalker



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Apartment Life, Domestic Fluff, Evak - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Tiny little mention, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Yellow Curtains (Skam), after Morocco Engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensualstalker/pseuds/sensualstalker
Summary: Isak and Even write their vows without realizing because they're that in love.





	I Swear My Life to You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I suck at long fics but I've had this one floating around in my head for a while now so whatever here goes.  
> I also just want to thank everyone who took time out of your chaotic lives to read my fics, it really means a lot to me and if you like you can follow me on tumblr, my url is heythatskinky and of course it's a skam blog so feel free to message me to talk about these beautiful characters. Enjoy xoxo

It was late August and Isak was cleaning up the apartment on a cool summer afternoon. He'd made the bed, done the dishes and he was investigating the stuff piled up on their desk when he'd found one of Even's notebooks laying open under a couple of his science text books. He was moving to close it when the words caught his eye and he couldn't stop reading. Tears came to his eyes and he brought a hand up over his mouth.

"When I thought it was all over, I never  
thought there would be a you.  
You found me when I least expected you and it was almost like you said, 'where have you been?'  
I love the way I always find you asleep now. You're either on the couch, or you've fallen asleep on my shoulder on the train or on our bed when we were just talking.  
I love the way I've found a home in you.  
I love that you feel at home with me.  
Sometimes I go outside in the morning, I wake up really early sometimes for no reason, I always have ask mum and dad.  
There's a little stream behind our apartment and I go there when it's quiet because the world isn't awake yet and I just thank whoever's listening that you exist.  
I love the way when you're tired that you stop speaking words, but I don't think you realize you do, because I've gotten really good at understanding your gibberish.  
I love you so much that my heart relaxes when I see you because it knows that  
I'm safe around you.  
I wanna thank you for always being there for me but thank you just sounds lame because I would die for you in return but I know you're frowning at that hold on, because I actually just wanna live for you.  
I feel like I can because I know you're always gonna be by my side.  
I love you."

Isak wiped the tears from his eyes and sat down in the chair next to him. He glanced up to find a pen and gently turned the page. He wrote and the words came out effortlessly.

\--

It was late that night when Even came home from a busy day at the cafe. People had been unreasonable and all Even wanted was out of his work clothes. He was rummaging in their dresser for sweats when he glanced at the organized desk. One of his notebooks was open and he panicked when he realized which notebook and he walked over as he pulled a clean white tee over his head to close it when he stopped. "That's not my handwriting," he said out loud to no one. Isak was downstairs getting their laundry. They'd passed as he was coming home. Even's eyes darted across the page.

"I love the way you kiss me and when your tongue presses against my bottom lip.  
I love the way you always lean into me and I never want you to think I'm leaning away, you just take me back because you're so intense.  
I love the way your fingers always soothe me, always on me and always warm and soft. I love them when they're in my hair.  
I love the way you smell and the way you pull my lip back sometimes when you kiss me.  
I love when you hold onto me when we make love because it feels like you're falling sometimes, all the time, and I'm the only one who can catch you.  
I love holding you on your bad days.  
I love it when you hold me on my bad days.  
I love the way you carry me to bed when I fall asleep on top of my homework.  
I love your smile when I come home or when I come see you at work.  
I love you so much I can't stand it.  
But I never feel anxious because of it.  
I only ever feel grounded.  
Surrounded by love constantly.  
Like the moon and the stars and how they're always together even if they're light years apart sometimes.  
You're my moon because your eyes are like silvery waves of the ocean.  
You're the artist though and I just really never want to know how it feels to be without you again because you've made me so happy.  
Marry me now but also marry me for infinity."

Even turned and looked out their bedroom door and then turned swiftly and walked quickly through their apartment and out the front door before shouting down to Isak from the doorway. Isak had just wandered up the second to last flight of stairs and stopped when he saw Even on the landing before the last flight.  
"What is it baby?" Isak asked, standing with a concerned expression on his face, holding their laundry basket his arms.  
"Did we just write our vows?"  
Isak looked down briefly and then chuckled, eyes darting back up to look at Even. "I guess we just did."  
Even flew down the steps to take the basket from Isak and set it gently on the ground before placing his hands on Isak's face to kiss him passionately as Isak's hands ran up to hold his shoulders.  
"I love you," Isak whispered when Even pulled back to look at him.  
"I love you." Even whispered back.  
"Good, carry this upstairs and you can help me fold it." Isak declared, leaning down to pick up the laundry basket.  
"Yes dear," teased Even as he took the basket and climbed the stairs.  
"So I guess you liked them," Isak called after him sarcastically as he followed Even inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at heythatskinky :)


End file.
